


The Night Falls

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Series: KNights [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Old Writing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Relationships: Cream Allen/Natalie Knight (KNights)
Series: KNights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574323





	The Night Falls

The young purple-haired teen eyes rested on her book that was in her hands. She always was the read even when she was a small child. It always took her mind away from all the pain she had to go through. However this day, she couldn't focus. Her mind wandered to her new eve known as Cream Allen; a bright blonde who was too nice and kind for her own good. 

"Natalie?" A voice questioned. This took Natalie out of her thoughts but she made no moment. 

"Natalie?" She heard footsteps come closer towards her. 

"Natalie!?" 

She had enough and she shut her book closed, harshly in her hands. It was so unlike her to lose her cool but she was being annoying. 

This made the girl who was calling her name flinch and step back by the loud noise of the book closing. 

Natalie eyes travel lazily towards the person who was bothering her, "What do you want Allen?" Her voice was cold and sterned. 

"You always sit here alone and read books during lunch time so why not come and sit with us, we are your friends after all!" Cream flashed a warmingly and bright smile towards Natalie. 

Natalie didn't returned her smile. She wasn't happy. Cream honestly things that she would want to be her friend. They were friends, they will never be friends. She only had Cream as her eve because she was simply ordered too. And none of the others where even closed as being friends with her.

Her younger brother, Nate, she hated. Jen was similar to Cream in a lot of ways but he was just as annoying as she was. Danly was very smart, yes, but she was a problem for her plans. Danly was probably the only one she could be around and not get annoyed. Lena had an ego and only thought highly of herself. Peko was too focused on making sure that everyone was falling the rules to care.


End file.
